Happy thoughts cued the rain
by Stormi Raine
Summary: Willow Ryan has just moved to La Push to live with her Father's sister's family. To bad her aunt and uncle hate her. Can she deal with them a new job, a new school, and a new guy?
1. Maybe not happy as much as content

Rain that's all I see, rain. I hate rain. Why does it have to rain all the time in this stupid place? Well I guess a lot can't be expected from a town called Forks. I mean who names their town after a utensil. A fork at that if you have to name it after a utensil at least make it a cool one like a knife or spork. I hate this town and I've only been here a week. The world's most uncomfortable week in history.

*Flashback*

"We're here kid" The cabbie Mac looks back to me. I only know his name because he spent the entire trip from Seattle to Forks talking to me. He was actually nice.

"Thanks dude how much do I owe you" Hey I said I know his name doesn't mean I would say it might make someone think I'm going soft can't have that on my record.

"$47.75 kid here's your bags" Mac says as he helps me put all the crap own on to my Aunt and Uncle's porch. As I hand him his money I kind want to ask him to say I mean I'm standing in front of a house that has a group of people that I'm about to live with and I haven't seen any of them since I was 10. But again I can't look soft when people think your soft they run all over you and you'll never be able to stand up for yourself.

"Well I guess this is bye" I said

"Yep hey kid call me if you ever need a ride anywhere." Mac says handing me a card from his shirt pocket.

"Will do" I said as I watch Mac get back into his cab and drives off. Well it's now or never, I thought as I ring a doorbell. I hear some laughter and a loud boom then a yell. Then the door opens and I see my aunt holding a toddler who I assume is my baby cousin that is covered from head to toe with Mac n cheese.

"Can I help you?" Aunt Rebecca asks me. As she shifts the baby form one hip to other hip.

"Um, Yeah I'm your niece Will I was suppose to arrive here today." I look over at her waiting for a look that told me she had a clue about what I just said. I few mumbled words later and her eyes got wide and she gave me an oh shit look.

"Willow Ryan?" she asked, I nodded. Then she got a slight look of what the fuck as she looked at me. I can't say I don't blame her the last time she saw me I was a happy go lucky little girl that wanted to be a cheer leader and other oh so preppy things. Not now though I'm more of a tee-shirt and jeans girl as made obvious by my gray tee-shirt and blue jeans.

" Oh um come in sorry I didn't recognize you Willow don't worry about you bags I'll Have the boys grab them come on in."She says looking kind of flustered she started to walk off into her house and I kind of guessed I had to follow her. She walked in to a living room where there were four kids. Two boys that looked perfectly identical down to the freckles on their faces and hair sticking up on the back of their heads. I vaguely remember them as Justin and Johnny Aunt Rebecca's oldest kids' twins about 3 years older than me. They always liked to play pranks on me and their little sister Caitlin who was my age and apparently setting between the twins. And then there was another kid there a girl about 12 I can't quite remember her name but I remember she was quite a mama's girl.

"Kids," Aunt Rebecca called and they all look up "This is Willow your cousin; remember I told you she was coming to live with us since well you know. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Boys go get her stuff off the porch and take it up to Caitlin's room. Caitlin you go show her where your room is." At first they just all looked up with vacant expressions. "NOW" she shouted and then they all jumped up.

As the boys raced out the door Caitlin grabbed me by my arm and pulled up a flight of stairs and pushed me in a room and on to a bed. What the hell did I do I haven't been in this town for half an hour. So to match her attitude I stared to glare at her then. Then a smile broke on to her face as she tackled me.

"OMGOMGOMG Willow it has been like way to long. I missed you so much. How are you?"She said in one breath god does this girl even breathe.

"I'm fine Caitlin. Can you get up please?" I asked her as her brothers came in the room with my stuff.

"Sup boys." I Said

"Sup." They said at the same time freaky. Then Uncle Matt walks in. And they all kind of get this weird face. And the boys slowly move Caitlin behind their backs.

"Kids leave now." Uncle Matt. Said and I swear they moved faster than they did down stairs. He looks at me and says. " My wife and I have 5 kids of our own we don't want you here and we want you out of our house as soon as you turn 18 you well be expected to pay room and board so get a job soon first payment is due by the end of the month." His voice was creepy I almost wet myself when he left the room*End Flash back*

Needless to say this week has been quite uncomfortable. With Uncle Matt and Aunt Rebecca glaring at me and my cousins giving me pity looks I've gotten pretty restless. So today I decided to go to a job interview in a town a little ways from the house it's as a waiter's at this diner called Sue's café.

When got there, there was a freakishly tall dude standing behind the counter and he was staring at a pretty blonde chick as she talked. They looked so cute together I didn't want to interrupt them but I kind of needed this job so.

"Um sorry to interrupt but I'm looking for Sue Clearwater. She was supposed to give me a job interview today." I said to the couple that looked at me in total shock. Probably didn't hear me walking in.

"Oh um I'm Sue's son Seth and she's in the back let me get her." He said as he got up blushing.

As soon as he left his girlfriend turned and looked at me. "Sorry about that it's just when Seth and I get together we kind of forget the real world. By the way I'm Ally." She said.

"Hi Ally I'm Will and its cool my cousin is like that all the time." I said truthfully the day after I get here I wake up to see Caitlin making out with some guy on her bed. Trust me not something you want to see when you first wake up in a new place.

Mine and Ally's conversation carried on for about 10 minutes it turns out Ally is kind of new to Washington too but she moved to Port Angles with her family unlike me who moved here alone. Our conversation only ended when Seth and his mom walked back into the diner and Sue greeted me.

"HI sweetie welcome back if you want to start your interview just follow me." Sue said as she walked to an office in the back of diner I went to say bye to Ally but she was long gone looking into Seth's as he said something apparently funny as Ally started to laugh.

20 minutes later and many personal and slightly funny question later Sue looks at me and silently hands me a piece of paper I turn it over and see that it's a schedule.

"Congratulations sweetie you got the job."Sue says as she stands up and offers me a hug now generally I don't hug people but you just can't not hug the person that just gave you a job, it's just not done.

As I walked out of Sue's office I was kind of shell shocked this women barely knows me and she give me a job. Wow. When I got to the main part of the diner I saw that Ally and Seth had separated and Ally was looking at me expectantly.

"So, did you get the job?'' She asks impatiently.

"I got the job" As soon as I said that Ally got up a hugged me.

"God I'm so happy for you now I get to come see you every day you work."Ally said as she jumped up and made me wonder how it was possible for someone to be so excited but my excitement stopped those thoughts.

Who knows this might just be turning point for me. I might even like it here. Happy thoughts cued the rain so maybe not happy as much as content.


	2. I like potty mouths

Today is my first day of work at the diner and as I put on the uniform I kind of have to wonder who comes up with these things. The knee length flowing blue skirt and white button up shirt with a black vest I looked like someone who should be a flight attendant. Well can't complain this is for my job.

The last time I came in Sue told me I would be waitressing while her while her son Seth the one I meet would be cooking. Apparently Sue's diner is the only one in Forks and La Push so it tends to get a lot of people go there throughout the day.

By the time I got arrived there was already about five cars out side. Dear god what have I got myself into. When I walked in this tall Indian girl with blonde hair (obviously died) walks up to me with this pissy look on her face.

"What the hell are you wearing that outfit is only for people that work here and I'm suppose to get a job here I interviewed here last week and that job is mine!" She shouted in face. What the hell did I do I mean all I did was get a job she doesn't get to yell at me like she's my boss time to put this bitch in her place.

"Oh I'm so sorry Princess apparently they liked me better maybe it was my attitude or my personality or maybe they just didn't want a whore as a waitress." And I must say the look on her face made my day. I mean her face turned red as she tried to walk out of the diner and it was so funny.

As soon as she walked out I heard some clapping behind me I saw Ally, Seth, and some other people were clapping.

"Um thanks I think can you tell me were Sue is?" I asked. Then this really tall guy that had been staring at me since I got here got up.

"Um I I'll t-take you to see Sue." He said as he started to walk back to the office I had been in the other day. As I was fallowing him I got to him. He was at least 6 foot tall completely towering over my small 5 foot 2. He was really buff too I could tell because he was wearing a very nice muscle shirt. He had short black hair that almost reached his eyes that were a beautiful shade of this dark gray. Wait beautiful do I have a crush on this guy.

As I was contemplating my crush on this guy who I have no idea what his name is. He is standing there holding open the door to the office and he had this weird small on his face. "Here you go." He says and I start to blush. Oh god what is this guy doing to me well whatever it is I hope he never stops.

"Hi Sue." I said brightly "Do you have anything you need to tell me before I start?''

"Just that all those boy's that look like Seth all have a big appetite so you need this." She says as she tossed me a little notebook with a matching pen. "And tell them even though they're Seth's friends they don't get free food. OK."

"Yep."

"Good now go earn your pay check Sweetie." She says as she shoes me out of the room.

As I walk back in every one is busy again but Ally runs up to me. "Oh thank you. You don't know how long we've all wanted Christina to leave us alone. You see she has a crush on poor Quil and just refuses to leave the poor boy alone even though he has a girlfriend Claire is going to be so happy. Oh I guess I should leave you alone so you can get to work. Oh wait before you go can you get me a strawberry smoothie please?" Carrie said as she hands the money and walks off to go talk to some other girl in the Café leaving me completely shell shocked.

Ok then I guess bitchy girls name is Christina. And some poor soul in this room was named Quil. Weird then again I can't say much my named me after a witch form Halloween Town. Any way.

"Hey Seth." I said to get his attention as he was cooking some eggs on the stove behind the counter. "Can you get me a strawberry smoothie?" I asked

"I'll do you one better I'll teach you how to make one." He said five minutes later there was pink stuff on the vest I was wearing and Ally was getting the first smoothie I had ever made.

"Cool" Ally said as she took a sip of her smoothie. "Hey the next person you should go to is Embry he's the guy giving you the googly eyes." I looked over my shoulder and saw the guy who had taken me to see Sue earlier.

I looked over at her and smiled so his name is Embry that's kind of cute when you think about it I mean weird but it seemed to fit him perfectly. So I sucked it up took in a deep breath and walked over to his table.

*Embry's POV*

Today is Sam and Emily's one year anniversary and we were kicked out of Sam's house last night and told not to come today unless the world blow up. So as we needed food we that being me Quil, Claire, Jacob, and Paul went to Sue's diner.

When we got there the sign on the door was flipped to closed and Seth and Ally were making out in the back.

"Dudes get a room." Paul shouted as we walked and the happy couple separated.

"We thought we had one." Seth said blushing as Ally hopped off the counter she had been sitting.

"Hey guys was the new girl out there yet." Ally asked trying to look over us.

Than a voice came from the door "What new girl?" Oh good Christina was standing there in all he sluttyness.

But right as she said that the most beautiful girl walked in. She has dark brown hair and light green eyes. Oh god she's the world's most perfect thing and she was wearing the diner uniform that means she works here now. I know where I will be eating every single one of my meals.

Wait what I'm I talking about I don't even know this girl yet I would do anything for her. Is this what imprinting feels like if it I will never make fun of Sam, Jared, Quil or Seth ever again?

Then Christina started to talk to her.

"What the hell are you wearing that outfit is only for people that work here and I'm suppose to get that job I interviewed here last week the job is mine." I stated to shake how dare that bitch say that to my angel. Christina should have known that Sue would never hirer her she is just too rude and only wants the job so she can stock Quil. HAHAHAH poor Quil the boy actually had a crush on her before he changed and imprinted on Claire he never gave Christina a second glance and then she decided to start stalking him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Princess apparently they liked me better maybe it was my attitude or my personality or maybe they just didn't want a bitch as a waitress." HAHAHAHA that put Christina in her place my girl has a mouth on her. Wait my girl what if she doesn't love me the way I love her what if she hates me.

Then I noticed Christina was leaving yes thank god it normally takes forever to get rid of Christina. Ally stands up behind me and starts to clap obviously happy that Christina was gone to I clapped as well and soon the whole diner was clapping. My angel was ever so slightly blushing when she cleared her throat.

"Um thanks I think can you tell me were Sue is?" She asked wait why does she want to know where Sue is oh yah she works here oh wait this is my chance to talk to her.

"Um I I'll t-take you to see Sue." I said oh god why did I have to stutter what if she thinks I'm a freak I start to walk to Sue's Office and looked back to see her fallowing me checking me out. Well I can't blame I am hot and not just temperature wise.

"Here you go." I say as I open the door for her. As I was walking back I realized something Seth was making out with his girl and his mom wasn't even 30 feet away gross I could never do anything like that if my mom was anywhere near.

The second I walk back into the room Claire walks up to me. "You imprinted on the new girl didn't you?"

I nodded and both Claire and Ally started to squeal jez I used to like my eardrums but now.

As soon as my angel walked back into the room Ally ran up to her. "Oh thank you. You don't know how long we've all wanted Rena to leave us alone. You see she has a crush on poor Quil and just refuses to leave the poor boy alone even though he has a girlfriend Claire is going to be so happy. Oh I guess I should leave you alone so you can get to work. Oh wait before you go can you get me a strawberry smoothie please?" Ally said as she hands my sweet some cash.

I walk over to Ally as I hear my Imprint walk over to Seth and ask him for Ally's order and to give me some time he offers to teach her to make one.

"So Ally," I looked at her "You know her right please tell me everything you know about her."I asked with the best puppy dog look I could give her which is actually pretty good.

"All I'll tell you is that her name begins with a W."Carrie said. Right after that W walked up to her and handed Carrie her smoothie. I heard Carrie tell W to come talk to me. Damn that girl just earned herself a Harry Potter T shirt.

"Hi Embry right I'm Will and I'm going to be your waitress today what can I get you?'' Will asked me. Will that's such a pretty name I've never heard another girl with that name before it fits her perfectly.

"Well if it's not too much can I have your number?" I asked hoping with all my heart that she gives it to me.

*Will's POV*

Did he just ask what I think he asked I mean I was going to put my number on his napkin or something but him asking for mine does this mean he likes me what if he does? Oh my god he is perfect. Embry and Will our names even go together they sound so good.

*Embry's POV*

Marcy just kind of stares at me for a second I thought she was going to run out the door and never look back.

"After my shift OK. Now a big guy like you needs some food so what can I get you?" Will asked with the world's cutest smile.

"Well if you insist. Tell pretty boy in the back to bring me the works?" I tell her.

"You sure you can eat all that?"

"Yeah and more if I wanted."

"Sure you could pay for all that?

"Ah don't I get a break for being Sue's favorite?"

"Nope per Sue's rules no free be's."

"Damn."

"You should watch your mouth."

"No such luck at that one coming true I'm a big fat potty mouth."

"Good to know I like potty mouths."


End file.
